In sheet feeding devices of image forming apparatuses, there is a device in which a sheet detection sensor is arranged near a feed roller to transport a sheet taken out by a pick-up roller. In the device in which the sheet detection sensor is arranged near the feed roller, when the attachment and detachment operation of the feed roller is performed at the time of maintenance or the like, the sheet detection sensor hinders the attachment and detachment operation of the feed roller.
Hitherto, in order to perform the attachment and detachment operation of the feed roller, it is necessary to attach and detach the sheet detection sensor. Thus, it takes much time to perform the attachment and detachment of the feed roller, or the maintenance can not be performed except by an expert serviceman, and there is a fear that the operationality at the time of maintenance becomes inferior.
It is desired to develop a sheet feeding device in an image forming apparatus, in which it is not necessary to attach and detach a peripheral sheet detection sensor at the time of attachment and detachment of a feed roller, and the operationality at the time of maintenance is improved.